This invention relates generally to a switch and, more particularly, to a switch of the type having a pivotally mounted rocker actuator. When the rocker is pivoted between first and second positions, it changes the state of the switch contacts.
With certain types of equipment such as power tools, power take-off attachments for tractors, and other equipment which might possibly cause injury, it is desirable to protect the switch against accidental actuation. While certain safety switches have been designed to guard against accidental actuation, such switches are relatively complex and expensive and, in some instances, can still be actuated accidentally in spite of the measures which are taken to ostensibly prevent such actuation.
Our copending application identified above discloses a rocker switch which is of comparatively simple and low cost construction and which effectively guards against accidental actuation in that the switch can be thrown to an actuated condition only if two separate and distinct motions are applied to the switch. Specifically, the switch includes a body having a switch contact, a switch actuator which is supported by the body to pivot between first and second positions to change the state of the switch contact, and a latch which is supported both to pivot with the actuator and to slide relative to the actuator. Only by first sliding the latch relative to the actuator and to an unlatched position can the actuator be pivoted relative to the body to change the state of the switch contact to an actuated condition.